A bicycle for sport or recreation makes provision for mounting a water-bottle within reach of the operator so that he/she can safely, easily and with one hand retrieve or replace the waterbottle. One does not only lose water while bicycling, but also expends energy, or glucose/blood sugar. Therefore, studies have shown that on long trips a rider should to replenish this energy every 60 minutes with solid foods, such as fruit. No such light weight device for solid food has been available before that will enable the operator of the bicycle to reach, open and remove from a storage container solid food, like fruit.
Thus, with the increasing popularity of the sport and the lack of any known containers for holding solid foods to a bicycle frame utilizing a standard water bottle holder, the invention was developed.